


I've Never Been Quite So Fucking Deep In

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cockrings, Dom!Mikey - Freeform, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Name Calling, Overstimulation, Riding, Sibling Incest, Spanking, THIS A SIN, Vibrators, handjobs, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's a slut. /Mikey's/ slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Been Quite So Fucking Deep In

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends, Rigby and Jillian.

Gerard was kneeling on the ground before Mikey, his hands cuffed behind his back. Unlike Mikey, Gerard was completely naked, and well, there was a rather large vibrator up his ass, but it was on one of the lower settings. Mikey held the remote control for it, and changed the speed as he pleased. Mikey always knew Gerard had a size kink, and fucking /hell/ did it feel good. Gerard was practically drunk on pleasure. Mikey was allowing Gerard to not wear a cockring, because he promised not to cum without permission, and Gerard was grateful, he hated those damn things, no matter how much it turned him on to not be able to orgasm. It was a little contradictory, but hey, this is Gerard Way, not someone who made sense.

Mikey forced Gerard from his blissed out thoughts by grabbing his hair and jerking his head roughly.

"Pay attention to me, slut," Mikey growled, and Gerard whimpered a little, looking up at Mikey silently. He stayed silent as he nuzzled Mikey's thighs, pressing his face against the large bulge in Mikey's jeans. Gee was /dying/ to get Mikey's cock out and into his mouth, he loved sucking dick and getting his throat fucked raw. "Yeah, Gee, you want this cock?" Mikey groaned as he held Gerard's hair tightly, grinding his clothed erection against Gee's face, ignoring his whimpers of need.

Gerard nodded a little, looking up at Mikey, his eyes wide, tugging at his restrains slightly, wanting something to hold onto. "Please, Mikey... I wanna suck your cock, want you to fuck my face, wanna make you feel good.. Want your cum--"

"Shut up, bitch." Mikey yanked on Gerard's hair roughly, forcing a moan from the older boy. "Did I /say/ you could beg?!" Gerard shook his head. "Should fucking gag you. You're lucky I love you, Gee.. So pretty and slutty for me, yeah? C'mon, show me what your mouth can do.."

Gerard practically moaned as Mikey unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down his thighs with his boxers. Immediately, Gerard pushed himself forward to take the head of Mikey's cock in his mouth, moaning loudly when he felt how hot and heavy it was. Mikey groaned at the feeling, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back and tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair. He really had to refrain from just fucking his mouth right off the bat, because he knew his Gee could make him feel just as amazing on his own. Gerard slowly began taking in more, rubbing his tongue everywhere he could, rocking his hips a little to try and get more stimulation from the vibrator. It wasn't enough anymore. As Mikey looked down at Gerard, who'd gotten his entire length in a deep-throat now, he could sense it, almost reading the needy look in his eyes as Gerard looked up at him, locking their gazes together.

"Mmm.. fuck, Gee.. Y-you want more? Yeah?"

Gerard nodded a little, enthusiastically swallowing around Mikey's cock. Mikey groaned and bucked his hips a little as he gripped the vibrator's remote tightly, rubbing his thumb over the speed control button lightly. Gerard just patiently waited, starting to slowly bob his head, hoping this would encourage Mikey to give him the stimulation he needed. Luckily, it did. Mikey immediately shoved his thumb down and Gerard as moaned loudly as he could with a dick in his mouth, rocking his hips and whining. The vibrations around his cock made Mikey moan louder, holding Gerard's hair tighter, starting to slowly thrust, and Gerard immediately stilled his moments so Mikey could fuck his throat.

Gerard couldn't have cared less, the vibrator was bringing him to fucking heaven. He'd managed to force it to move it so the tip was pressed directly in the center of his prostate. /Hard./ He was moaning likea cheap whore around Mikey's length, sucking roughly and pressing his teeth down occasionally, allowing Mikey to jerk his head as he pleased. Gerard was just fine down there with his vibrator. He was just /so/ close to cumming. His cock was thich and heavy, leaking and twitching agaist his stomach, the head tinted red and straining slightly from the effort of holding the release in. Again, Gerard was pulled from his blissful state of mind when Mikey shoved Gerard's head back, panting heavily and rubbing the head of his cock along his lips.

"A-aw, Gee.. Baby, holding in your cum for me?" Mikey purred when he saw Gerard's pulsing erection, that was honestly getting rather painful, he really wanted to cum. Or at least be touched.

Gerard nodded. "Mnn.. Y-yes, Mikey... Please, I-.. Please, touch me?" He kissed the tip of Mikey's length, rubbing his tongue over the slit, knowing how sensitive Mikey was there. Mikey whined and moaned loudly, it was almost feminine sounding, but it was pleasured none the less.

"Mhm.. Yeah, baby.. Gonna touch you.. Fuck, you're so good.. So /good,/" Mikey groaned, pushing Gerard away from him. He helped him stand up and lay back on their bed, and spread his legs apart and getting between them. Mikey grabbed Gerard's cock and began slowly stroking him, causing him to yell out in bliss, /especially/ as Mikey turned up the vibrator as high as it could go. Mikey squeezed his hand on the head of Gerard's cock, and that's all he could take. Gerard cried out as he released, shivering when he felt the thick, hot ropes of cum land on his chest. Then he realized he didn't ask for permission, forcing him off of his orgasmic high much faster than he wanted to. Gee looked at Mikey guiltily, whimpering softly when he saw Mikey frowning at him as he pulled his hand away. His thighs began twitching, the vibrator still in his ass. It was too much, but it felt amazing.

"Bad boy, Gee.." Mikey whispered out, rubbing Gerard's twitchy thighs. "You know better.. Gonna make you cum again.. Not even gonna touch you.." Gerard whined, but Mikey ignored him and leaned over him, pulling him into a rough kiss. Despite how rough and foreful it was though, it still held a very deep passion, love only the two brothers could understand. They did have rough sex, yes, but they both still loved each other /very much,/ and the fact that Gerard trusted Mikey like this made him love him even more.

Mikey pulled back slowly, attaching his lips to Gerard's neck, kissing and biting roughly everywhere he felt like. It pulled loud, shaky moans from Gerard, especially now that Mikey was quickly jerking him off, and it didn't take him very long to get hard again. His cock was rock hard and leaking, and he felt like he was going to cum again at any second.

"M-Mikey!" Gerard whined out, bucking his hips up, his breathing starting quickly to get uneven and shaky. "Can't hold it! Gonna cum!"

"No you fucking won't," Mikey growned, smacking Gerard's ass with his free hand, jerking his cock faster, and Gerard let out a strangled moan, forcing himself to hold back the best he could. Then, Mikey let go of him, turning the vibrator off as he pulled it out. Gerard groaned softly, shutting his eyes as he fell limp again. His arms were quickly growing tired from all the pulling to try and get away from their restrants, and Gee was a little upset with that because he knew that they couldn't do Mikey's favourite position if Gerard couldn't hold himself up properly.

"Jerk yourself off, slut, and fingers yourself all nice and open for me," Mikey snapped, pulling himself away from Gerard after taking off his handcuffs and tossing them aside, not saying why. "And don't you fucking dare cum."

Gerard didn't want to complain, because Mikey's hand was much better than his own, but at least his hands were freed. He rubbed at his wrists a little before he reached down his dominant hand to slowly stroke himself, sucking at the fingers in his free hand, moaning around them. After he was sure they were wet enough, he spread his legs more and reached down and shoved three fingers inside himself, gasping and moaning loudly. He began jerking himself faster almost immediately, thrusting his fingers slow and hard.

That's when he heard Mikey moan loudly. Gerard forced his eyes open to look at Mikey, who was frantically jacking off while watching Gerard. Gerard was guessing Mikey was intendig to lube himself up, while wanting Gee to still get attention.

"Mikey!" Gerard whined, moaning louder than necessary and arching his back up, squeezing his cock tightly. "I need your cock! N-need you inside me, oh my /God/-- Gonna cum!" Gerard began jerking himself faster and thrusting his fingers harder against his prostate, and he knew he couldn't make himself stop anymore. Mikey growled at that, letting go of himself to pounce on Gerard again, smacking his hands away from himself.

"Hands and knees, bitch," Mikey spat as he got off Gerard, smirking to himself when Gerard immediately scrambled up to his hands and knees, trembling a little from his denied orgasm. He knew he should of felt grateful he even got to cum at all the first time, but still.

Gerard was silent as he waited for whatever Mikey was planning. He heard him move around a little, then felt him come up behind him again. He moaned loudly when he felt him reach between his legs and start jerkig him off again, and Gee immediately began thrusting down into Mikey's hold, pre-cum madly dripping from his cock onto the sheets. Gerard moaned even louder when Mikey squeezed him again, and he jerked his hips down even more, starting to tremble from the need to cum overcoming him.

"Y-yes! Mikey!" Gerard whined out, shivering as Mikey jerked faster, starting to rub his own aching cock against Gerard's ass, moaning himself from the much-needed friction. "Faster! So close!"

Surprisingly, Mikey complied and jerked faster, and Gerard was practically crying in pleasure, he was just so close, he couldn't hold back anymore--

Mikey pulled his hand back. The sudden loss of stimulation stopped Gerard from being able to have the release he was craving. Gerard whined, squirming uncomfortably, his erection was starting to hurt, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. That's when he felt Mikey push a metal ring onto him.

Gerard whined even louder. He fucking hated cockrings, but he knew he needed it right now if he wanted to be fucked properly.

Mikey smirked at Gerard, reaching down to quickly jerk him off again, and starting to rut against his ass again as well. Gerard was fucking sobbing, it felt so good, he never wanted the feeling to stop. But then it did. Again.

"You're getting ten. Count."

Gerard immediately knew what that meant, yelping when seconds later he felt Mikey slap his ass. "O-one.."

Mikey reached down again to slowly jerk his Gee off again as he smacked his ass a few more times, squeezing the length in his hand every time Gerard counted off. He hated punishing him, but he'd cum without permission, and he had to learn his lesson.

The tenth slap wasn't as hard as the first few, but it still hurt. Gerard was oversensitive, twitchy, and horny, and he was extremely hungry for his baby brother's cock.

"M-Mikey.. Please.. Need your cock.."

Mikey shushed Gerard, kissing at the back of his neck as he eased Gerard up off his hands and knees, whispering to him about what a good boy he is for taking his little punishment so well. Gerard smiled a little at this, pressing back to Mikey, tilting his head back a little so Mikey could kiss at his face instead.

"Wanna ride me, Gee?" Mikey asked softly, rubbing Gerard's sides and rutting against him.

Gerard nodded quickly. "Please!" Riding Mikey was his favourite thing to ever do, probably. He loved watching Mikey's face as he ground his ass down on him.

Mikey grinned, shoving his jeans off the rest of the way before he laid himself on his back on the bed, making a few gestures for Gee to get on him. Gerard immediately climbed onto Mikey, and began grinding their cocks togethers, moaning loudly as he tilted his head back, his hands resting on Mikey's chest for support as he ground down harder for more friction. Mikey groaned as he felt Gerard grind harder, shutting his eyes tightly. "C'mon, Gee.. Ride me, please.."

Gerard nodded a little, forcing himself to stop that beautiful friction, shifting forward a little and reaching back to grab Mikey's cock and get himself positioned over it. He pushed down so only the head was in, grinning at Mikey's loud moan. He then suddenly pushed the rest of the way in after removing his hand, crying out loudly when his prostate was immediately hit, his cock twitching against his abdomen.

Mikey groaned at the tight heat surrounding his length, it felt so fucking good Jesus Christ, Gee was really, /really/ tight, it'd been a while since they could actually fuck. They spent a lot of time with each other, of course, but with then both going to the studio and Gerard also writing, usually they were both far too tired to do anything but cuddle and watch movies until they fell asleep. Which was always great, but Mikey's dick inside Gerard's ass was even better.

Mikey grabbed Gerard's hips to help him move up and down at a steady pace that he knew they'd both like, but he made sure not to move his hips at all, despite how much he wanted to. He knew that whenever Gee rode him, he wanted to do it all himself. Well, for the most part. He really wanted to shove his hips up and fuck the everloving shit out of Gerard, but Gee just looked so blissed out he didn't wanna force him to stop.

If anyone knew how to fuck Gee just right, it was Gerard himself, so he knew all the right ways to roll his hips, and Mikey really liked that, because every time his prostate was hit dead in the center he would clench down and /fuck/ did it make Mikey feel euphoric as shit.

Mikey felt Gerard suddenly start bouncing faster, crying out in pleasure, squirming around a little from how good it was, accidentally bucking his hips up. Gerard yelled out in bliss, pushing his hips down to meet Mikey's thrust, clenching down on him even tighter than before.

"Mikey!" Gerard whined, leaning heavily on Mikey's chest as he bounced himself on his cock, as fast and hard as he could manage. "Wanna cum!"

Mikey whined a little himself between his own moans of pure bliss, trying not to buck his hips again. He gripped Gerard tightly. "N-no.. Gee... Wait.. Mmm... Faster, bitch.."

Gerard whined more, "I /can't!/" Mikey realized this, so helped Gerard move faster, both of them crying out, Mikey's cock twitching and starting to leak inside Gerard, forcing the bounces to be faster with the pre-cum as added lubricant.

"Mikey!" Gerard shrieked again, clawing at his chest a little. "Let me fucking cum!"

Mikey was feeling a little bad, and Gerard's erection did look pretty painful.

It was repeatedly slapping against his abdomen, straining painfully against the cockring but still dripping pre-cum from the tip, and the head was practically red.

Mikey reached a shakey hand up to slowly remove the ring, Gerard practically yelling in pleasure was soon as it was gone, and he shoved Mikey's hands away from his hips. He began slamming himself down hard and slow, smirking weakly at Mikey's loud moans, and he could tell Mikey would cum any second.

Normally, Mikey would have Gerard cum first, but Mikey would allow Gerard to do as he pleased whenever he was being ridden. It wasn't often, that's why it was so special for them both.

Gerard grabbed at Mikey's shoulders, whining and trying to pull him up. Slowly, Mikey sat himself up, and Gerard slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss, suddenly bounckng quickly again.

Mikey pulled back from the kiss, gasping and moaning lowly as he suddenly released inside Gerard, who in return let out a moan, shivering from the feeling. He kept bouncing and clenching to milk Mikey's cock, and besides, he still needed to cum.

"Please?" Gerard whimpered out, but made sure not to touch himself, just slowly rolled his hips on Mikey's twitchy cock, still inside him.

Mikey groaned a little from the movement, far too oversensitive, but he slowly began rolling his hips up to shove his cock into Gerard's prostate the best he could, reaching his hand between them to quickly jerk Gerard's aching erection. It was more than enough for Gerard to spill his cum over Mikey's hand with a loud, high pitched whine as he clenched down tightly on his cock once more.

Gerard pressed into Mikey, panting heavily and shutting his eyes. He really didn't want to move right now, he was just too tired. He knew that they had to clean up the mess they made on each other, but frankly, Mikey didn't even want to move, either. But hey, at least he had Gerard.

Mikey smiled weakly at Gerard, running a hand through his hair gently befote pulling him into a soft, gentle kiss, too sweet for what just happened.

But Gerard was the sweetest, and Mikey only gave him what he deserved. Right now, it was kisses.


End file.
